Kingdom Hearts High
by roxas4ever14
Summary: A collection of diffrent stories for the Kingdom Hearts High gang. Diffrent pairings in each chapter. Read the stories for more!
1. Homework Already?

**Author's Note: Okay so I started high school recently and I'm a freshman. Oh joy… Anyways, I love KH and the characters so I decided to put some of the stuff from high school here. I never thought that being in high school for such a short time could be so… hilarious. My parents are also really pissing me off so that's why I need to write more to get away from them… yeah…**

**Side note: This is a series of short stories so they do not link unless I said that they do in an Author's Note. Also, each person I cast as a character will be different. For instance, my friend Dylan will be casted as Axel for one story but when I write Axel again, it most likely won't be him. I put each person according to how they act. I change their grades also. I can't imagine Axel as a freshman. Also, I may change the ending for some of the short stories to make fangirls happy, kay'? Thanks for reading!**

Chapter One: English Homework Already?

Axel placed his tray on the cafeteria table and sat down. He sat alone; scanning the room for people he may or may not know. He saw no one so started to eat.

"Hey Axel!" He straight ahead of him where he saw Roxas sitting there with Xion and Kairi. "Come over here!" the blonde said, motioning for Axel to come over. Axel nodded and quickly got up, moving to the table ahead of him.

"Hey, sorry I didn't see you earlier." Roxas nodded and started talking to Axel about school, classes and such.

"Shit!" Axel yelled, drawing attention from a few tables. "I forgot to do my English homework." Roxas laughed and shook his head. "You already have homework? Can't be too hard, it's only the first day." Axel hung his low, pulling papers out of his bag. "No, this is pretty hard. Nouns, adjectives, stuff like that."

Roxas tried to suppress his laugh but failed. "How did you make it into high school Axel?" He glared at Roxas and walked with him out to the benches that sat below their next class.

"Okay, do your homework and I'll sit here with Kairi and Xion." Axel glared at Roxas, muttering something under his breath, something along the lines of 'playboy'.

_Moments later…_

"Okay," Axel said through his laughing. "Here's another one." Roxas was doubled over, unable to breathe from laughter. "Shaniqua wore booty shorts that were purple." Roxas looked up at Axel but then doubled over laughing again. It really wasn't that funny of a sentence…

"I dare you to write that!" Roxas said, finally sitting up only to receive the weird looks he was getting from others walking by. "I already did." Axel sat there thinking of another sentence while Roxas played with his purple suspenders.

"Okay, I got another one." Roxas leaned over to look at what Axel was writing. Axel talked as he wrought his next sentence. "Axel is bored in earth science because Mr. Xigbar is boring and talks in monotone." Axel looked up at Roxas, a smug look on his face.

Roxas was laughing yet again, even though he wasn't sure why. "You gonna turn that in?" Axel nodded. "You better hope your English teacher doesn't have anything to do with Mr. Xigbar." The two looked at each other for a moment before they burst into fits of laughter, holding their stomachs. "That is so gross," Axel said, wiping a tear from under his eyes.

Roxas made a disgusted face as he pictured that in his mind. It really was gross. Mr. Xigbar was like one hundred years old and Axel's English teacher sounded one hundred. Picture _that._

"You're never gonna get done Axel and it's only the first day." Axel chuckled softly and shrugged. "I don't care this is fun!" Kairi and Xion had already left and everyone was still in the cafeteria or the gym. Roxas looked into the emerald eyes he had grown to know so well and smiled. He had always loved those eyes.

Axel continued to write down sentences as Roxas watched. He looked pretty cute when he was trying to work which was a rarity. Axel sat up and closed his notebook and shoved it into his bag. When he turned back to face Roxas, he received a small peck on the check.

He was shocked for a second but looked down at Roxas who was blushing. Roxas looked up at Axel and smiled, grabbing his bag and leaving for the classroom. Axel sat there for a few seconds before he realized something.

His eyes widened and he grabbed his bag quickly and jumped to his feet. "Roxas, wait!" He called, running to catch up to the blonde.

**Author's Note: Well that was short… Okay so the whole thing was true except for the whole AkuRoku scene. I made that up. And yes, he really did turn in the paper. We have yet to figure out what happened. I was Roxas and my friend Dylan was Axel. This happened on the 8-8-12. Yeah, Xigbar played as my science teacher. I like Xigbar but I hate my science teacher. I only did that for the old person thing. I really wanted to make this longer but, you know, I didn't.**

**If you like the short story, review? I'll write more, I meant to actually write more but I forgot about what. =) **


	2. Check Yes!

**Author's Notes: This one was hilarious! Everyone in class was laughing their asses off! But then I had to go to earth science… oh well, this was awesome anyway! Enjoy**

Chapter Two: Hot Sauce

Mr. Luxord had already told everyone that this class was going to be funny but no one thought anything of it. Then the fourth day of school came around and everyone was tired from waking up so early.

The class shuffled into health, talking to each other, trying to pass time. The teacher was allowing them to talk while they wrought their journal entries. Demyx sat in his chair, leaning against the cupboard and holding his arms.

"Did I say it's _freezing _in here?" Demyx asked, moving his hands violently over his arms. He whined and looked at Zexion with pleading eyes. Zexion sighed and took off his jacket, handing it to Demyx. Demyx smiled and took the jacket, sliding his arms through the sleeves.

Mr. Luxord walked into the class wearing shorts, the school shirt, and a baseball hat. "Okay so let's hope you all finished writing cause' I'm moving on. If you don't, then oh well." A few people smiled but others kept talking. Mr. Luxord raised three fingers up, lowering each one, whistle in mouth. Demyx and Zexion covered their ears just before he blew the whistle. Everyone else held their ears, the whistle hurting their eardrums.

Half way through class, Mr. Luxord began explaining about physical, mental/emotional, and social health. He smiled and grabbed a bottle of hot sauce sitting on his desk. "For example," he said, showing everyone the bottle. "This is a bottle of hot sauce. Hot sauce." Everyone looked at him, a bit bored but also curious.

"Say that we all were in one car." The class started complaining because of the number of kids. Demyx shook his head, holding the jacket all the way to his chin. "That's one big car!"

"So," Mr. Luxord said. "Say I drank this whole bottle of hot sauce and you were all in the car. How would that affect my physical health?" Everyone stayed quiet until one person spoke up. "It would hurt your butthole!" The whole class burst into fits of laughter except for Zexion. He was smiling though. Mr. Luxord looked at Axel, a smile on his face.

"Yes, I guess that would happen but you went a bit ahead." He was still smiling and turned when Axel high-fived Roxas who was sitting in front of him.

"So how does that affect my mental and emotional health?" The class was quiet until Marluxia raised his hand. "Yes Marluxia?"

"You'd have to go to the bathroom!" His friends laughed behind him and Demyx rolled his eyes. He hated jocks who acted like idiots. The teacher was still smiling. "Yes, my mind would be on that area." He motioned to his lower body and some people looked disgusted.

"Okay, so how would it affect me socially?" Axel raised his hand. "I would be kickin' you out of the car!" he said.

Zexion turned to Demyx, pointing at his jacket. "Can I see that now? I'm getting a bit cold." Zexion whispered. Demyx quickly took off the jacket and handed it to Zexion. Demyx was all warm now and he didn't want to see Zexion suffer the cold.

"That's right Axel; I don't think anyone would want me complaining about pulling over to use the toilet. It would mess with me emotionally and if I didn't get out of the car, it would affect you emotionally too." Everyone's faces twisted in disgust. That really was disgusting.

Demyx smiled at Zexion who blushed slightly, turning back to drawing in his notebook. The teacher had continued talking but Demyx was focused more on Zexion. Demyx wondered what Zexion had wrought in that book but he never asked to see it. He decided not to pry and just watched Zexion.

It was pretty cute when Zexion was writing. His hair fell forward, allowing Demyx to see more of his face. He always covered it up but Demyx never knew why. He'd known him since, what, sixth grade? Never once did Zexion move his hair from his face.

Demyx grabbed his bag and looked around for a pencil and paper. When he finally retrieved the items, he wrought on the paper and folded it, passing it to Zexion.

Demyx had wrought: _Hey_

A few moments later, the paper was sitting on his desk. He opened it up and read: _Seriously Demyx? I'm right next to you. _Demyx smiled but quickly wrought his reply.

_Yup, seriously. Hey I got a question. _The paper was a bit slower coming back considering what Zexion wrought for his response.

_Yeah?_

Demyx quickly wrought his reply and folded it into a smaller square and handed it to Zexion. _Do you like me? Check yes or no. _

Demyx didn't get the paper back for the rest of the class period. Outside, Demyx walked out of class slowly, wondering why he asked that question. He'd been wondering about that since seventh grade. When he was in earth science, he put his hands in his pockets, ignoring the teacher talk about the planets.

He felt a piece of paper in his jacket and pulled it out. He recognized it as the note he and Zexion had wrought on earlier. He opened it up and saw that neither of the boxes checked but instead, a note. It read:

_Meet me in theater after school. _

Zexion had theater with Demyx so that would be easy enough. The teacher always left the room open and she left with the students to help out with after school marching band.

Later, their teacher for theater arts had told them to go into groups of three for a prop improv project. Demyx paired up with Zexion and Axel, who also had this class with the other two boys. The prop that was handed to the boys was a bag of money. Axel recommended that they do something involving Santa but Zexion said that we should do something with a normal ban robbery.

Demyx thought for a moment before an idea hit him. "How about we have Santa steal the money for the presents?" Axel thought that was a great idea but he said he was playing Santa. Zexion got stuck with playing the crook.

"Okay well, I guess I'm not in it," Demyx said, holding their paper. "No, you're in it Dem. You'll be in the getaway car," Axel said, taking the bag of money off the chair and giving it to Zexion. Demyx curse under his breath and set up the chairs to look like a two seated car.

As the idea was made, everyone else was working or playing with their props. The final idea was to be performed tomorrow but they had already rehearsed. Axel was basically the bully of this skit.

Zexion was supposed to walk out of the bank with the bag of money, get uppercut by Axel who ran over to a 'car' that Demyx had gotten in, and push Demyx out and drive away. It was short but interesting.

The three later watched the other groups mess around with the props, hardly making progress on their skits. Two people stood in front of the boys, one holding a baby doll.

"They baby has a bruise!" one of them yelled, pointing at its head. "That's been there!" the other one said. "I got this, I got this," the first one said, twisting the dolls head. The second one was trying to get his hands off but it was too late. The head popped off and the first one stood there, his mouth hanging open as he stared at the head. "You broke it!" the second one screamed!

A few people walked over, taking the head and body away from the others and grabbing their phones. "This is so going on Facebook!" one of them said, taking pictures with his phone.

Demyx rolled his eyes and counted the time until the end of class. Zexion and Demyx had to exit so the teacher could get out and then they could go back in. As the class ended, Demyx was tugged to the bus stop by Axel, who was cutting off circulation to his arm. "There's no way I am dealing with Larxene again. Come with me until I get on my bus." Demyx groaned but followed.

When Demyx came back to the classroom, he found the lights off and Zexion was nowhere to be seen. He placed his bag on the ground and stood there for a few seconds. Maybe Zexion had forgotten and went home.

Just as he was about to pick up his bag he felt a hand on his chest. He looked down, his eyes not adjusted to the dark, so he couldn't make out the face. "Demyx," he heard the person say. The voice belonged to Zexion.

"Hey Zexy, what's up? It's really dark in here, I can't see a thing." Zexion wrapped his arms around the blonde which was a surprise to him. "I was in the back room, putting up the stuff and when I walked out it was pitch black. I couldn't see anything. I-I've never told anyone but I-I'm afraid of the dark," he whispered the last sentence, pressing his face against the blonde's chest.

The blonde wrapped his arms around the slate haired boy's shoulders. "So Zexy, you told me to meet you here. I'm here now." He felt Zexion pull away slightly but still kept his arms around the blonde. Demyx could finally make out Zexion, his face and body, but nothing more than that.

To Demyx's surprise, he felt warm lips against his, gentle and scared. Zexion pulled away, looking at the ground. "Sorry," he whispered. Demyx chuckled and held Zexion's face up, looking at what he could in this lighting before kissing him again. This time the kiss was longer, passionate and happy.

Demyx was the one to break away, grabbing Zexion's hand and smiling down at him. "How about we get home, okay? I'll drive you." Zexion clung on to Demyx's arm and nodded. They both left the classroom, happy to finally get these feeling off their chest.

**Author's Note: Hehe, I like this one.** **Okay, so what's not true: The romance isn't true, the light thing isn't true, and so anything with the Zemyx isn't true. What is true: The whole health story, someone did say all of that stuff. I was Demyx and I was cold so my friend let me borrow their jacket. My other friend doesn't let me see in his notebook either. This Zexion was based on like 6 other people. The whole drama class thing is true too. I really have to perform that improv thing later. So everything except the romance.**

**Axel is also 2 or 3 different people. Demyx is just me. I am a girl but I'm not putting myself as Kairi or Xion or Namine or any other girl. I like the KH guys better anyways. Hope you enjoyed. This story is longer than the other one! Yay! =)**


	3. The Dating Game

**Author's Notes: Another story mixed in with a bunch of happenings. This is a Soriku thing. Review and tell me what other pairings you want. Next pairing is one I love almost as much as AkuRoku. Secret! I'll write it once I get a good story line for it. In this story, I know Axel, Demyx, and Zexion were in drama but now I'm putting extras in there and maybe taking one out. Maybe, I don't know. So here's Soriku!**

**P.S: If you read the second chapter, you will know about the Santa Clause skit. The result: We got a B. 88 to be exact. Skit was too short! =( Oh well at least it's not a C or something!**

Chapter Three: The Dating Game

Sora was sitting in honors geometry, trying to listen to the teacher but was unable to pay attention. Somehow, Sora had gotten into honors but he had no idea how. Every test he ever took he failed. He thought that it was better to just take it next year and try and pass it then. As of now, there was no way he could pass.

The bell rang and he went to lunch and sat with his friends, Demyx, Zexion, and Axel. Zexion and Demyx had just met last Friday and Zexion was still sitting there each day, listening to Demyx's constant talking. Every time Demyx asked him a question, he would answer with only one word. Sometimes that wasn't enough but it didn't seem like Zexion cared. He was way to in depth with his book.

A little while later, Sora was walking to theatre with Axel and his friend Roxas. Sora hasn't known Roxas for very long but he seems like a cool guy. They all walked up the stairs to the classroom and when they walked in, they noticed three chairs on stage and a black tarp covering the view of the other side. When they had taken their seats, they noticed one chair on the other side.

Sora groaned and leaned his head back until it was touching the wall. "What's wrong, little dude?" Sora looked up at Axel who was smiling mischievously at him. Sora glared at his redheaded friend. "Somehow, you did this. I don't know how, but you did." Axel's smile grew even wider and he took a seat next to Sora.

"Come on now, it's not like I went to the teacher and asked her to play this game just because you don't like it. I would never do that!" Sora shook his head and waited for class to begin, plotting a way to get back at the redhead.

The teacher walked in and the class grew quiet as they watched a silver haired boy following behind. The silver haired boy had caught Sora's attention and he was now watching him, scanning every part of his body. His eyes looked like a mix between a blue and green color. He wore a plain black t-shirt and black pants with suspenders hanging down from them.

"Okay class," the teacher said. "We have a new student today. His name is Riku. Now Riku, I believe there is a free seat by…" she stopped to examine the class. Her eyes stopped on a spot next to Sora, opposite from where Axel was now sitting. "Sora! You can sit next to Sora." The teacher gently pushed Riku forward and he took his seat next to Sora who was now looking away.

The teacher looked up at the class, smiling, and motioned towards the chairs in front of her. "Today, we will be playing the dating game. First we will choose someone to blindfold the person who will be questioning our bachelors and bachelorettes today. Then, the person will be taken into the dressing room and we will choose three others. They will not be acting like themselves; they will be acting the way the audience tells them they should. For example, if I was told to act like, I don't know, an idiot, then I would have to act like an idiot. So, who will go first?"

People started to pick their friends and eventually, we ended up with Roxas going into the dressing room. The three that were in the chair were, Axel, Tifa, and Xion. "So Roxas is bi?" someone asked from the audience. A few of her friends started laughing before returning to the game. The teacher told the class that they had to choose a personality type for each one.

"Axel should be a pyromaniac," Sora said, folding his arms and receiving a playful glare from the redhead. Everyone agreed on Axel being the pyro and everyone decided on the others personalities. Tifa was a pirate ninja and Xion was bi polar. This was going to be interesting.

The teacher went into the dressing room and pulled Roxas out, taking off his blindfold and headphones in the process. He sat down in the chair and looked up at the teacher for help. She handed him a list of questions to ask and started to announce the game like she was a real show host.

"Hello everyone and welcome back to the Dating Game! Today, we have Roxas as our bachelor. Roxas, behind this black tarp sit your three choices for a date. You will ask them questions that they will have to answer and in the end, you will choose one. Ready?" Roxas hesitated but nodded, looking down at the list of questions.

"Alright Roxas, take it away!" Roxas looked at the first question and began to ask the questions. "Okay, describe yourself in three words."

Number one, Axel, answered first, his voice different than usual because they had to change it. Otherwise, it wouldn't be fun. "Well, I'm hot, on fire, and damn sexy!" Everyone laughed at his response but Roxas rolled his eyes.

Tifa answered next. "I'm good with swords," a few guys in the back whistled and a few others chuckled. "I'm sneaky and I'm on a ship slash dojo thingy." Sora looked at Tifa, questioning her answers but she just shrugged.

Next was Xion. "Well I love to dance, hate to dance, and all of a sudden, love to dance again." A few others, including Sora, gave her questioning looks. Roxas shook his head and looked up at the ceiling. "Not three words but it'll work," he murmured to himself.

"Okay next question, if you were to take me on a date, where would it be?" It seemed like everyone was just going to answer their questions in order, starting with Axel, then Tifa, then Xion.

"A volcano!" Roxas shook his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. "How… romantic." Axel chuckled slightly before turning to Tifa. "Uh, on an amazing adventure around the ocean or something like that." Axel raised an eyebrow but instead of continuing to look at Tifa, he looked at Xion. "I would take you to the most romantic restaurant ever and then I would be sad because the food wasn't cooked right and then I'd be happy because I'd meet a friend there but then be sad again for no apparent reason." Being bi polar seemed a bit tough, at least to Xion.

Soon enough, Roxas got to certain questions only pertaining to certain people. One certain question was directed towards Axel. Sora smiled and bit his lip. "Okay, so number one, describe what our relationship would be like." Axel face went from playful to serious within seconds but only few people took notice before he changed his expression back to playful.

"Well, pretty hot I guess." The same guys in the back whistled and laughed amongst themselves but Sora continued to look at his friend. He looked frustrated about something, like he was thinking too hard about something. A few more questions later, this round ended and when the teacher told him it was time to choose, he choose number one. When he saw Axel, he didn't look shocked at all. Instead, he went up to the teacher and told her her flaw. Roxas noticed who was missing in the audience and who wasn't so the teacher went and turns the chair around before calling up the next person.

Because Axel had gone up before, the redhead took Sora's hand and threw him up there before anyone else had stepped up. "Sora? It's good to see that you're finally doing something. Last year, you stayed to yourself most of the time." Sora blushed but allowed Demyx to put the blindfold on him and put headphones in his ears. There was music playing but it was nothing Sora recognized.

A few moments later the teacher had opened the door and led him to his chair, taking his blindfold off when he was seated. Sora pulled the headphones out and held them out for Demyx to take. When Demyx took his IPod back, he was handed a piece of paper with some questions on it. They were the same as Roxas's and were even in the same order.

Sora shook his head and sighed before continuing. "Describe yourself in three words." The first voice to answer seemed bored and dull. "Outgoing, idiotic, fun." Sora rolled his eyes. This kid was definitely not doing well in this class. He sucked at acting. Unless, of course, he was supposed to be acting this way.

The next person sounded a bit too excited. Almost like Sora on a sugar high kind of excited. "Fun, Fun, Fun!" Sora chuckled slightly at this girl. At least Sora thought she was a girl. It could be a guy that was just really good at making girl voices and such. Sora shuddered at the thought.

The next voice was smooth and cool, sending shivers down his back. "Cool I guess, different, and yours." Sora froze at the last word. _Mine!? What does that mean? Maybe someone just chose that kind of personality for him. _

Sora felt his cheeks grow hot but he continued with the questions. "Where would you take me on a date?" The first voice was just as boring as the first times. "Amusement park." A few guy in the back chuckled slightly and Sora saw Demyx shoot glares towards all of them. The next voice chimed in before Sora could even think to question it. "A beach! A really pretty one!" Sora decided to make a mental note not to choose her.

The third voice still sent shivers down Sora's spine. "Anywhere _you _want. I'm not one to choose for my other." Sora felt his face turn red once again and he heard Axel laugh slightly from somewhere behind him.

Sora decided to continue to the next questions before he accidently let the silence go on to long. "What would our relationship be like?" The answered in the same order as they did before. The first one still had that 'I don't want to be here' sound to it. "Awesome." Sora pinched the bridge of his nose and listened to number two. "Fun! Really fun!" Sora realized then that he was going to have to choose number three. The other two were just… weird.

The third person spoke, his velvet voice sending feelings of pleasure through Sora. He wanted to hear that voice more. "It would be what you make it. I would follow you wherever you go with no hesitation in my steps. Even into the pits of hell, I would be behind you, never leaving for even a second. I'm lost in my thoughts each day as I watch you go, wondering whether or not you'll be mine or if I will end up losing you to someone better." The class was silent for a moment before they broke into fits of laughter. Sora on the other hand was trying to calm himself down. What kind of personality did this guy get anyway?

The teacher cut in, saying that class was almost over and it was almost time to go home. She told Sora to choose his 'date' and Sora hesitated before choosing number three. The class clapped though no one got up due to the teacher not dismissing them. "Okay Sora, first I will introduce you to the people you did not choose before I show you who you chose." Sora nodded and motioned for her to continue.

"Okay, first up is Zexion, the not so outgoing teenager!" Sora saw his friend Zexion walk around the black tarp and smile slightly up at him before walking back to his seat in the audience. "Next up is Kairi, the overly excited girl!" Sora watched as the redhead walked into view and bow, laughing slightly before walking offstage to her friends.

"And finally, the one you chose, Riku, the romantic!" Sora's eyes widened when he heard the name. The new kid was already participating in things like this? _Damn, _Sora thought. _My class is cruel. _He sat there and watched Riku turn the corner, a small smile forming on his face as he held out his hand, waiting for Sora to take it. The brunette hesitated but took the hand and Riku smiled at him before walking offstage, leaving Sora standing there, wide-eyed and in complete awe. _He's so perfect. I knew he was acting but he did it flawlessly. I wish he really meant every word he said. _

Sora sighed and walked off stage and headed out the door once the teacher told them to leave. Riku was already so far ahead of him that there was no way he could catch up to talk to him. He couldn't even see the silverette anymore.

He walked a bit longer until he reached a deserted hallway where he was meeting up for JROTC. His parents had forced him into that class and he really hated it. His teacher was an ass and Sora really wanted to hit him. Sora didn't fight but this teacher made him want to start.

He waited by the door, glad no one was there. That was until he heard the door open. His eyes shot towards the door that led outside and saw none other than Riku walking towards him. _What, so is Riku in JROTC now? _

"Uh, h-hey Riku," Sora said, stuttering slightly. Riku smiled and waved. "So you're in JROTC?" Riku shook his head and Sora threw him a questioning look. "Then why are you here?" Riku shrugged and pointed to Sora. "M-Me?" Riku nodded and stepped forward, backing Sora into the wall. Luckily, there was no one around to see what was going on between these two.

"Why?" Riku chuckled softly, bringing up a hand to caress Sora's cheek. "Because I feel so lost without you. When I saw your face for the first time, I felt happy for the first time in a long time. I don't know why but it just feels right, me and you." Sora was speechless. He was looking into Riku's eyes, blushing a deep red.

Riku stayed like that for a few brief moments before falling into a fit of laughter, leaving Sora standing there confused. Once Riku was done laughing, he stood up and shook his head. "Wow Sora, you should've seen the look on your face! You know I'm not that sappy alright?" Sora nodded, looking at the ground trying to conceal his embarrassment.

"But really," Sora's head shoot up, looking at Riku's now somewhat serious face. "I came to see you. You're pretty cute, you know that?" Sora blushed again for the millionth time today and shook his head. Riku chuckled and held Sora's cheek in the palm of his hand.

Sora looked into Riku's eyes, looking for something, anything. He saw Riku lean forward and felt hot lips on his own. At first, Sora was shocked but relaxed within a few seconds. He was actually enjoying this. Riku was about to deepen the kiss when he heard a door open and the sound of footsteps coming to a sudden halt. He quickly pulled away to glare at the one person interrupting.

"Stop your snogging!" Axel walked up to the pair and pushed them a good distance away from each other. Riku raised an eyebrow at the redhead. "Snogging? Dude, we're in America!" Axel chuckled and shook his head before running off to his next class. "How very nice of him to interrupt us like that." Sora shrugged and looked through a window before turning back to Riku.

"Well cutie, I gotta get to class, see you later." Riku pecked Sora on the lips and walked off towards the gym. Sora leaned against the wall and sighed. No one had ever taken interest in him before. He never liked the idea of having a relationship.

_Maybe… Riku's not that bad of a guy. _Sora smiled and giggled softly. Now, _this _was going to be interesting.

**Author's Notes: Not much of an ending, I know. Sorry! Anyways, what really happened: The dating game, I was Axel though my identity was not a pyro, it was Michael Jackson. We did people not personas. Uh, my two friends were snogging, yes I say snogging, and I pushed them apart to get on their nerves. Mostly 'Riku's' nerves. Everything except the persona's and the new kid were real. I was Axel! Yay! I love him ubber much! **

**Hope you enjoyed and please review! **


	4. Take Me to the Club!

**A/N: My friend was the inspiration for this. Her and her crazy ideas. She really did come up with the idea though so when it comes time for Demyx's idea, know that that actually happened (and so did most of the things in this story except for the relationship). This is RenoXRufus. I searched FFNet and I haven't seen many stories with this pairing. Weird, oh well enjoy!**

Chapter Four: Take Me to the Club!

"Aw come on!" Axel whined as he pulled a white shirt out of his bag. "It's wrinkled again!" Demyx, Axel's best friend, chuckled and grabbed a similar shirt out of his own bag. Axel looked over from his shirt to his friend and sighed. "Now how the fuck it yours not wrinkled?" Demyx shrugged and took off his Linkin Park shirt.

Axel dressed quickly, leaving Demyx a piece of clothing behind. Axel always liked to be out of the locker room first because he was around a lot of guys. Normally, that's not a problem, but Demyx knows that Axel is bi and some of the guys there he finds attractive.

"Wait! Axel, don't leave me! Axel!" Demyx was pushing his shoe on violently, trying to speed up but only managed to slow himself down. Axel smirked and threw his book bag over his shoulder, pushing the door open to leave. "Man, what a good best friend you are." Demyx slowed down a little and put the shoe on correctly, grabbing his bag and heading out the door.

"You suck Axel," Demyx said once he caught up with his friend. "I know!" Axel smirked and put his hands on his hips. The blonde teen couldn't help but smile at his friends' actions. He continued over to his seat on the floor which just so happened to be the very front. Axel, on the other hand, was somewhere in the middle, so the two never really got a chance to talk.

Class began shortly and the stretching commenced. People whined and complained about being unable to stretch their leg this way or move their hips that way. After about twenty minutes, they finished the painful movements. The teacher told everyone that each of them was going to be walking four laps around the track. No one complained this time but knew that they would be later, once they had to run the mile.

"So," Axel said once he reached his blonde friend. "Anything new?" Just then, a significant amount of new red hair came into sight. This new person placed an elbow on Axel's shoulder and looked over at Demyx. "Yeah, anything new Dem?" Demyx raised an eyebrow at the pair. It was crazy how much they looked alike. Demyx shook his head and chuckled softly to himself. "No Reno, nothing new." Two Axels'. Now that was something no one was willing to see.

The blonde's eyes lit up once a sudden idea came rushing into his head. "Oh!" he screamed. "I know something!" The two red heads raised their eyebrows and leaned in to listen. "We can have a strip club! I can be the manager, Axel can be the bartender, and Reno can be a stripper!" The two looked at Demyx for a second before doubling over laughing. Reno was the first to regain his composure, wiping a tear that was building up in his eye.

"You know, that's a great idea! But I'm not going to be the only stripper. Let's go Dem, off to find more strippers!" Reno grabbed the blonde's arm and pulled him against his will to many other people. When Reno asked if they wanted to be strippers, most just raised an eyebrow and gave them weird looks. A few of them actually agreed and started fake stripping with Reno. Axel was standing by idly, watching as this chaos ensues before him.

Soon enough, Reno was running out of people to ask and they had almost walked all of their laps. Reno was sure to stay away from the 'un-sexified' people, as he called it. There was now a small group following the three friends, all conversing about their place in the bar. Demyx wondered why everyone took a liking to his idea but shrugged it off.

Reno was busy scanning the track for the last of his victims. He knew that he would be with his normal group of friends and had somehow managed to miss them. Blonde hair caught his eye and his attention moved to the complete other side of the track. The boy he was looking for was talking with the coach, obviously done with his laps. That wasn't the only thing Reno saw.

Around this time, physical conditioning students would be outside on the track the same time as the P.E students. Reno nearly fell over when he spotted the boy shirtless. Even from so far away, he could see the boy's abs.

"Reno? Earth to Reno, come down from wherever the hell you're at!" Axel was snapping his fingers in front of his face, walking backwards while doing it. "Wha?" Reno turned back to look at his friend who was now smiling stupidly at him. "You were staring at Rufus again, weren't you?" Reno's eyes widened and he shook his head violently.

Axel laughed and shook his head. "You can try and hide things from me but you won't succeed. I'm just too good." Axel turned around and Reno glared at the back of his cocky friend's head. Times like these made him want to take a hammer and pound his face in. People were around but Axel talked about it like it was no big thing. To Reno, it most certainly was.

"You know," Axel said. "You should just ask him out already. I bet he's got a thing for you too. Then you could stalk each other together! Not sure how that would work but you'll figure out something." Reno raised a hand and slapped Axel across his shoulder. He yelped in pain and jumped backwards, glaring at his so called friend.

"Why. In the hell. Did you. Do that?!" Axel started to hide behind Demyx who was just casually talking to Zexion (who looked less than interested). Demyx was used to this by now so he just blocked Axel from Reno's attacks. "Violence is never the answer," Demyx explained. Reno glared at the blonde who was stopping him from reaching the other red head. "Stop with that peace shit and hand over the traitor! Axel, I swear to god I'm going to kill you if you say anything more!"

From behind the blonde, Axel chuckled and stopped walking, realizing that they were now at the end of their laps. Reno, who was now the one walking backwards, walked straight into another person. They both fell, Reno falling backwards and the other falling forward. Reno rubbed his head and pushed himself off the ground. "S-Sorry," Reno mumbled, eyes still closed. He turned around to see the poor person who came victim to his assault but quickly backed away. Standing before him was none other than Rufus ShinRa, Reno's crush since seventh grade.

"It's no problem," Rufus said, almost whispering it. "Just please watch where you're going next time or else it will be." Rufus walked off, leaving Reno slightly surprised. Rufus had never said more than three words to him but now, he said so much more, rude or not. The red head was entranced with the older blonde (like always).

"Reno," Axel said. "You need to seriously find a new point of interest. This one doesn't seem to be returning the feelings." As much as Reno didn't want to admit it, the other red head was right. Axel always went straight to the point and this one was right. Rufus never had feelings for Reno and he had a feeling that he never would.

"You know Axel; I think you're right for once. I need to move on, I really do. But who would I move on to?" Axel smiled and grabbed Reno by the wrist, pulling him god knows where. "Don't worry Reno! People don't call me Axel the match maker for anything!" Reno blinked at the red head in front of him. "Axel, they don't call you that. No one ever has." Axel just chuckled and continued to pull his friend in the opposite direction the class was going in.

Within minutes, the two boys were sitting in a classroom and Axel had a piece of paper in front of him with a pencil in hand. Reno was shifting uncomfortably in the chair. Axel was known to have some of the stupidest ideas ever, even the ones that worked.

"So," Axel said. "What kind of guys are you interested in?" Reno shrugged, knowing that Axel wouldn't want to hear that he was only interested in Rufus. The younger red head sighed and put the pencil down on the desk. "Not answering won't help you move on at all you know." Still, Reno didn't answer.

"Well then," Axel leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms over his chest. "Guess we're just going to have to get blondie to fall in love with you, huh?" Reno looked into the red head's eyes, hoping that he wasn't screwing around again. "Let's do it then buddy." Once again, Axel grabbed his arm and pulled him out of the classroom.

"Okay, so there's the target," Axel whispered into the older teen's ear. Reno punched his friend in the gut and continued eating his lunch. The youngest of the pair placed his head on the table and held his hands on his stomach. "I hate you so much, you know that?" Axel stated, trying to regain his breath. Reno smiled and decided to actually look up at the blonde who was casually chatting with another blonde boy.

"Hey Axel, who's that other boy sitting by Rufus?" Reno asked. Axel glanced up from the table and then back. "Oh, him? That's Roxas. Don't know much else. Pretty cute though, huh?" Reno raised an eyebrow at the pair but decided to push it out of his head. He did not need to be jealous because, when he was, he wasn't the nicest person to be around.

Once Reno finished his lunch, he walked out the double doors to the courtyard, Axel trailing behind. He was unaware of the eyes that were staring at him from behind. Reno sighed and sat down at the stone table. "What's wrong bro?" Axel stood in front of him with his arms crossed. He never seemed to change his poses. "Oh nothing much. Just the fact that I don't have the balls to talk to the love of my life. That's all." Reno waved a hand at Axel for effect.

"Aw buddy, I'm sorry!" Axel said even though Reno knew the words didn't mean much. Axel believed that high school relationships never ended well and would never last. Axel has had a few relationships but never a serious one. He never let it get the far so most people never wanted to stay with him.

"Okay, I have to find out how to talk to him without sounding weird." The two thought for a moment when Axel's eyes lit up. "I have an idea! Remember that strip club idea that Demyx idea came up with? Ask him to be a stripper!" Reno blinked a few times before face palming. "Axel, I said without sounding weird. He would think I'm complete creeper."

Axel pouted and turned around, facing the opposite direction of his friend. "I was being serious you know!" With that said, Axel walked back into the cafeteria leaving Reno to fend for himself. "Well," Reno sighed. "This sucks."

"What sucks?" Reno jumped in surprise and looked behind him. Standing there was Rufus ShinRa, his body facing one way and his head looking at Reno. He was obviously walking by and heard Reno talking to himself. "N-Nothing, just talking to myself." A blonde eyebrow shot up. "You know, people would normally think that was really weird." Reno shrugged. "Yeah, I know."

Now some people would say that the world stopped at this moment but others, they just thought this was unnatural. Believe it or not, Rufus ShinRa actually _smiled. _Why, no one really knows. "Uh, Ru-Rufus? Did you just smile?" The smile that was on Rufus's face left and he was now questioning the red head. "It's just I've never seen you smile before. It's nice."

Rufus continued to look at Reno for a moment before nodding slightly. "Don't expect to see it so often." Rufus started to walk away but stopped, turning his head slightly. If he didn't know any better, he would say that Rufus was smiling _at him. _"I'll see you tomorrow Reno." The red head watched as he walked all the way back to class.

"You seem… a little happier than normal. Care to explain?" Reno and Axel were walking down the hall to the bus lot. After lunch, Reno couldn't keep a smile off his face no matter how hard he tried. "Oh nothing, nothing at all," the older teen said with a smile. Axel stopped walking and placed his hands on his hips. "I'm not an idiot Reno, now tell me." Reno sighed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Fine," he said. "If you must know, Rufus talked to me today. Not only that but he smiled, actually smiled, at me! It was so… hot!" Axel chuckled and shook his head. "Wow," Axel said. "You're such a little school girl. Well, I guess I should've expected that." Reno glared at him and huffed. "You ruined my good mood you asshole." Axel shrugged and walked into his history class, leaving Reno standing in a somewhat deserted hallway.

"Finally," Reno spun around to see Rufus smiling at him. "I thought your friend would never leave." Reno froze where he stood when the blonde came towards him. He walked around the red head, stopping once he was behind him. He leaned down next to Reno's ear and smiled. "You know," he breathed. "I've always thought you were cute when you were nervous."

He chuckled and Reno's cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. Reno turned around to face the blonde but kept his eyes focused on his shoes. He didn't want Rufus seeing him embarrassed like he was now. That plan, however, failed. Rufus grabbed his chin and forced him to look up. There eyes met and Rufus smiled gently.

To Reno's surprise, Rufus closed the distance between them and placed his soft lips against the red head's. When the blonde pulled away, Reno pouted slightly and tried to kiss Rufus again. The blonde chuckled and patted Reno on the head. "Don't worry my precious little flower," he whispered. "There will be more where that from but first, I have to take you on a date, okay?" Reno smiled and nodded, quickly pecking the blonde on the lips before running away. "I'll be ready for that date!"

**A/N: Cute huh? Even if it wasn't, I still like it. Not much of course but it's school related and I don't want to write out a HUGE story for each pairing, especially when my main pairing is AkuRoku then Zemyx, the Runo, then Soriku. **

**Anyways, please review! **


End file.
